Seelenbrüder
by Greenleaf's Daughter
Summary: Basierend auf den Büchern von Karl May, knüpft aber an den Film Old Shatterhand“ an. Was, wenn die Beziehung zwischen Winnetou und Tujunga eine andere gewesen wäre als im Film dargestellt? Wie geht das Leben für alle nach dem Kampf um das Fort weiter?
1. Chapter 1

Als wir von Fort Niobara zum Pueblo der Mescaleros zurückritten, wurde immer mehr deutlich, welche Wirkung der Tod Tujungas auf Winnetou hatte. Den wahren Zustand seiner Seele konnte jedoch auch ich, sein Blutsbruder, nicht ermessen. Er verbrachte jede Minute an der Bahre mit dem Leichnam Tujungas, in der Nacht errichtete er sein Lager dicht daneben. Tujungas Gesicht war von der Explosion nicht entstellt worden und so hatte ich Winnetou einmal dabei beobachten können, wie er vorsichtig, ja fast zärtlich darüber strich. Als sich jedoch Sam Hawkins näherte, zog er seine Hand blitzschnell zurück. Ich war in der Nähe verborgen, weil ich einen Auerhahn verfolgte, der sich ins Unterholz geflüchtet hatte. Wäre Winnetou nicht von der Trauer um Tujunga erfasst gewesen, hätte er mich unbedingt entdecken müssen.

Wäre, hätte...

Noch heute, in hohem Alter, mache ich mir Vorwürfe, auch wenn mir das Herzle gut zuredet. Ich hätte damals die Verfassung Winnetous besser erkennen müssen. Hatte ich sowenig auf meinen Reisen gelernt, dass ich meinen Blutsbruder so schlecht eingeschätzt hatte? Winnetou hatte mir nie seine innersten Geheimnisse verraten, seine Seele geöffnet, aber meistens konnte ich doch an seiner Mimik ablesen, wenn ihn etwas bedrückte, obwohl er jegliche Gefühlsregung geradezu panisch zu verbergen versuchte. Warum war er damals nicht eher zu mir gekommen? Hätten wir nicht gemeinsam den Schmerz überwinden können...?

Ich erinnere mich noch genau an jene Tage. Kaum waren wir im Pueblo angekommen, als Winnetou vom Pferd stieg, seinen Iltschi einem seiner Krieger übergab und verschwand. Wir übrigen wurden von einer jungen Frau empfangen, die uns freundlich begrüßte. Die anderen bewillkommten ihre zurückgekehrten Männer und standen denen bei, deren Angehörige wir auf Bahren, entweder tot oder verwundet, mit uns gebracht hatten.

Die junge Frau erstarrte, als ich sie zu Tujungas Leiche führte. „Wie ist das passiert?" fragte sie mit stockender Stimme. Ich erzählte es ihr. Sie veranlasste, dass der Leichnam des jungen Kriegers in Decken gehüllt und aufgebahrt wurde, um nach einer angemessenen Trauerzeit begraben zu werden. Danach stiegen wir gemeinsam zum Pueblo hinauf.

Als ich mich zur Wohnung Winnetous wandte, sprach sie mich an: „Wohin wollt Ihr, Old Shatterhand?" „Ich möchte nachsehen, ob Winnetou in seinen Räumen ist. Er war so schnell verschwunden." „Lasst ihn bitte alleine. Tujunga hat ihm sehr viel bedeutet. Wenn er es möchte, wird er euch ein Zeichen geben, dass er euch zu sehen wünscht," bat sie mich. Verwundert sah ich sie an. „Wer seid ihr und was wisst ihr von Winnetou und Tujunga?" „Hat Winnetou euch nichts erzählt?" „Nein, er hat nie mit mir über ihn gesprochen. Aber wer seid Ihr? Ich habe Euch hier im Pueblo bei meinem letzten Besuch vor drei Jahren noch nicht gesehen."

„Ich stamme aus Mexiko. Ich war mit einer Botschaft von Juarez auf dem Weg zu Winnetou, als mich Banditen angriffen und verwundeten. Zum Glück war einer seiner Apatschen in der Nähe und kam mir zu Hilfe. Er brachte mich hierher und Winnetou pflegte mich gesund. Seitdem lebe ich hier. Tujunga kam etwas später auf einem ähnlichen Weg zu uns."

„Was geschah dann?" „Sagen wir es so… Nach einiger Zeit wurde Winnetous Stand als Häuptling schwieriger. Er musste immer mehr gegen einiger seiner Stammesbrüder ankämpfen, wenn es galt, Entscheidungen zu treffen." „Aber warum?" „Bitte lasst das Fragen, Old Shatterhand. Wenn Winnetou es für richtig hält, wird er es Euch selber erzählen."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich um und ging. Ich starrte ihr hinterher. Was hatte Winnetou mir die ganze Zeit verheimlicht? Ich hatte zwar bemerkt, dass er seit unserem letzten Beisammensein vor gut drei Jahren noch ernster und zurückhaltender geworden war, aber den Grund hatte er mir weder offenbart noch hatte ich ihn irgendwie erahnen können.


	2. Chapter 2

Danke Melancholyworld für das nette Review. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass ich die Geschichte bzw. das erste Kapitel auch hier hochgeladen hatte (auf sind es nämlich schon 11 Kapitel). Würde mich aber freuen, wenn Du weiter liest (deshalb nun zwei Kapitel auf einmal). Und ja, es läuft auf Slash hinaus. :o)

* * *

Drei Tage später sollte mir alles klar werden...

Winnetou blieb während der ganzen Zeit verschwunden, in seinen Räumen im Pueblo war er jedoch nicht mehr. Die junge Frau ging am nächsten Tag kurz hinein, um –auch auf meinen Wunsch hin- nach ihm zu sehen und ihm etwas zu essen zu bringen. „Wo könnte er sein?" fragte ich sie. „Ich weiß es nicht. Als Tujunga noch lebte, verschwanden die beiden öfters zusammen. Aber Winnetou hatte für diesen Fall immer jemanden bestimmt, der in seiner Abwesenheit Entscheidungen traf und sich um alles kümmerte." „Sehen wir nach, ob Iltschi noch auf der Weide ist." Ich sprach diese Worte, als hätte ich es geahnt: Auch Iltschi war nicht mehr da. Ich suchte mit meinen Begleitern und einigen Kriegern die nähere Umgebung des Pueblos nach Spuren ab, doch Winnetou hatte uns auch diese Möglichkeit ihn zu finden genommen. Wir konnten nichts entdecken, was uns auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis gegeben hätte, in welche Richtung er geritten war.

Am dritten Tag saß ich unten am Fluss, meine Gedanken hatten mich in die Vergangenheit geleitet. Ich dachte an jene Tage, als Intschu-Tschuna und Nscho-Tschi, Winnetous schöne Schwester, noch lebten. Hier hatten wir gegessen, auf diesen Felsen am Ufer des Rio Pecos, und hoffnungsfroh in die Zukunft geblickt. Doch dann, am Nugget-Tsil war das Unglück über uns hereingebrochen. Seitdem schien mir Winnetou jedoch nicht mehr so bedrückt zu sein, trotz seiner Trauer um Vater und Schwester. Als wir uns vor ein paar Wochen das erste Mal wieder gegenüberstanden, hatte er zwar immer noch diese stille, innere Fröhlichkeit an sich, war aber auch auf eine Art und Weise sehr in sich gekehrt und schwermütig geworden...

Auf einmal hörte ich lautes Pferdegetrappel und schreckte aus meinen Gedanken hoch. Ich sprang auf und lief zum Pueblo. Iltschi! Schweißüberströmt und mit bebenden Flanken stand er dort auf dem Vorplatz. Winnetou hatte ihm die Saltillodecke abgenommen und stattdessen durch geschicktes Verschlingen des Lassos seine Silberbüchse und ein kleines Paket auf Iltschis Rücken befestigt. Wie er mich bemerkte, lief er auf mich zu und rieb seinen Kopf an mir. Ich streichelte ihn und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Vorsichtig löste ich Winnetous Gewehr und das kleine Paket von seinem Rücken, um Iltschi anschließend mit einer Decke trockenzureiben. Er begann zu grasen. Ich setzte mich neben ihm nieder und zog das Paket zu mir heran. Es bestand aus einer kleinen Decke mit einer Umschnürung, in die etwas eingewickelt war. Ich nahm mein Messer zu Hilfe und hielt bald mehrere eng beschriebene Pergamente in einer Lederhülle in der Hand. Ich begann mit größter Spannung zu lesen:


	3. Chapter 3

An meinen Bruder Scharlie. Wenn Du diese Zeilen liest, bin ich bereits fort. Suche nicht nach mir. Ich bitte Dich. Es wäre sinnlos. Ich kehre nicht zurück.

Du wirst eine Erklärung haben wollen, warum ich das Zusammensein mit anderen Menschen nach dem Tod Tujungas nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Im Pueblo erinnert mich alles an ihn, aber viele meiner Krieger fühlen nicht mit mir. Sie lehnen ihn um meinetwillen ab. Sie sagen, er hätte auf mich als Häuptling eines Stammes keinen guten Einfluss. Tujunga und ich waren mehr als nur Stammesbrüder, wir liebten uns mit jeder Faser unserer Herzen. Wir waren Geliebte.

Am Anfang wollte ich es nicht wahrhaben, aber Tujunga half mir über meine Bedenken hinweg und führte mir dadurch den inneren Frieden zu, der mir so lange versagt war. Es gibt zehn Jahre in meinem Leben, die ich am liebsten ungeschehen machen würde. Niemand weiß mehr davon, nicht einmal Klekih-Petra erfuhr es damals, und die, die es miterlebt haben, sind alle tot. Tujunga war der einzige, zu dem ich davon gesprochen habe. Ich habe ihm mein Leben anvertraut und er mir das seinige. Und nun ist er tot.

Ich kann ohne ihn nicht weiter wie bisher. Er gab mir Trost, wenn ich traurig war und freute sich mit mir, wenn ich fröhlich war.

Gemeinsam errichteten wir uns ein kleines Heim in einer Höhle des Gebirges. Sie liegt am Südrand der Bergkette im Westen des Gebietes der Mescaleros. Dorthin zogen wir uns zurück, wenn die Situation es erlaubte. Einige sahen uns nicht gerne zusammen und so waren wir immer zur Heimlichkeit gezwungen, solange wir im Pueblo waren. Doch dort waren für uns, konnten uns frei bewegen und miteinander glücklich sein.

Ich weiß nicht, ob mein Bruder mich vollkommen versteht, wenn ich sage, daß Tujunga mir einen Teil meiner Kindheit wiedergab. Aber so war es. Bei ihm konnte ich frei meine Gefühle offenbaren, ohne die Angst, jemand könnte mich dafür bestrafen. Ich lernte es, wieder laut zu lachen und zu weinen.

Aber nun will ich meinem Bruder Tujungas und meine Geschichte von dem Tag an berichten, da wir uns das erste Mal begegneten.


End file.
